Snow Gwen
by apple2011
Summary: A retelling of Snow White with a twist as Gwen as the beautiful Princess fights to overthrow Morgana the evil Queen. But when she meets a handsome Prince; Morgana wants her dead so she can marry and kill the prince and take Camelot. But Gwen will do everything she can to stop her and reclaim her fathers throne. With Merlin as the magic Mirror and Gwaine as Drunky. Arthur/Gwen
1. Merlin, Merlin on the wall

Snow Gwen

Once there was a kingdom full of riches, where all were equal and respected. A kingdom where people had freedom and were happy, the kingdom was ruled by a fair and just King and his Queen who gave birth to a princess they had named Guinevere. However when the young girl was just three years of age; disaster struck and her mother died, how she died is unclear but is believed she was hit by a terrible and incurable illness. Her father needed to remarry and was entranced by the beautiful Morgana Le Fay who seemed like a blessing to the whole kingdom, then less than a month later another disaster struck. The King died after being attacked by bandits and Morgana was crowned Queen, she turned then. From a loving, caring woman to a self obsessed vain witch who ruled with an iron fist in the kingdom of Altaira. She forced all to give binding magical oaths of loyalty and removed any opposition to her rule, then she began spending the kingdom's money on mercenaries and capturing wizards who held what she sought. She sought eternal youth and was struck by vanity, she cared only for herself and one day she found it, she could drain the lives of any man or woman and turn their life force into beauty. Then every three years a new tradition broke out, the peasants had to give ten teenage girls to be drained of their life force so Queen Morgana could remain beautiful. Though no one forgot Gwen who was locked away by Morgana so she could never reclaim the kingdom that rightfully belonged to her. Morgana did however flaunter one prize, the Mirror Of Emrys who was sworn to tell nothing but the truth to any who sought it. Morgana used it to find her enemies and refused to allow anyone else access

"Merlin, Merlin on the wall tell me who is the fairest of them all" Queen Morgana hissed to the large crystal mirror that hung in her personal room. It was in front of her bed which was made of pure gold with finely stitched silk, the floors were white marble and a huge window overlooked the entire castle, one tower stood out from the cold stone brick that made up the building and Morgana did not hide her hate when she looked upon Gwen's dwellings. She was rich and wanted to show it and the girl was a irritant, slowly the glass of the mirror began to fog and slowly a man came into view. He was sat on a table and was eating a biscuit while also engrossed in a book, he seemed not to have noticed her

"I said Merlin, Merlin on the wall TELL ME WHO IS THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL" She screeched causing Merlin to jump off his seat. His book fell to the floor as did he

"Oh great it's you, I wonder what question you're going to ask today" he sighed sarcastically more to himself than anyone else. Morgana gave him a cold glare

"I summoned you now answer my question, who is the fairest of them all". Begrudgingly Merlin began to answer

"For now and for soon Queen Morgana of Altaira is the fairest of them all but beware my Queen for soon that will change... upon the eighteenth birthday of Princess Guinevere then she shall be the fairest of them all" Merlin answered slowly enjoying her face turn to rage.

"No" Morgana bellowed "You Lie!". But she knew it to be true, the mirror of Emrys was sworn always to tell the truth

"Yes because the mirror of the Emrys known to always tell the truth is going to lie, that makes perfect sense your highness" Merlin remarked provoking a hateful glare from Morgana.

"I'll drain her then" Morgana decided evilly

"I'm not going to tell you again, the spell to drain one's life cannot be used on a princess until she comes of age, I don't make the rules merely enforce them and I warn you again Morgana Le Fay you will need to repay..." Merlin began eerily

"Silence Merlin of the Mirror... Be gone!" Morgana cried and the image of Merlin clouded and he vanished. Morgana took a moment to compose herself

"It's fine, perfectly fine. The girl is merely twelve, she will never be a threat to my reign!" she proclaimed

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" Merlin's voiced filled the room once more

"Silence" Morgana cried angrily knowing that the one man who could mock her would never shut up. She could not break him for he held the key to all knowledge

Six Years Later

Gwen walked down the stairs with a smile, she gave polite nods to the servants who beamed up at her and waved at those further away. Today was her birthday and she was going to see Gaius the court Physician, the man had practically raised her since her father died and she knew Morgana would not care. Her step mother was beyond evil but Gwen was never permitted to leave the castle as Morgana thought if people did not know of her then she could become Queen.

"Gwen!" Gaius smiled wrapping his adoptive daughter in a warm hug,

"Hello Gaius" Gwen smiled returning the hug happily.

"Happy Birthday" he smiled handing her a wrapped package, Gwen put her hand on her heart and grinned at him

"Thank you Gaius, but you shouldn't not with Morgana cutting your pay" she scolded though secretly thankful for his gift.

"Hush hush child Morgana can cut my pay a lot more but I will still look after you" he told her in his _I know better than you _tone.

"Anyway how are you, your stepmother is very busy today. A prince is visiting the kingdom and she is making everyone prepare, but she wants me to collect herbs and when I told her I needed a spare pair of hands she said _take anyone you like you insufferable man _so I thought ..." Gaius began knowing the girl was desperate to see the outside world more.

"Really?" Gwen could not believe her luck

"Of course my dear, now gather your things but do not forget about your cloak. You know how the Queen is about you going anywhere" Gaius requested knowing the tyrant would not like it.

"Thank you Gaius" Gwen beamed running back towards her tower to get the cloak, she quietly passed her stepmother's room when she heard something

"Merlin, Merlin on the wall tell me who is the fairest of them all?" her mother announced mystically.

"Morgana, how... it's not good to see you again but here we are, as for the answer to your question well" a voice began. Gwen was shocked, who would dare talk to the Queen that way. She would have them beheaded but yet she said nothing as the voice came again

"For you my Queen your time is near for the hour approaches where you will fear"

"The eighteenth year begins at eleven and no longer will you be the vision of heaven"

"When the fairest of them all breathes once more then the day of payment will leave you poor". The voice spoke cryptically

"Answer my question you fool! who is the fairest of them all what do you mean by eight...eighteen. No it can't be" Morgana was fearful and Gwen had never heard her speak in this way, quickly she ran to her room, grabbed her cloak and hoped she could leave the castle before the Queen's temper affected her.


	2. Gwen meets Merlin

Snow Gwen: Chapter Two

The forest was dense and full of light as a single carriage cut through it, inside was Prince Arthur Pendragon and his manservant George. They were on their way to Altaira as part of his father's many attempts to find him a bride and produce grandchildren; apparently Queen Morgana was the fairest in the land and his father had said there was no worthier bride. He had left out the part about her usurping a kingdom almost twenty years ago but had said she somehow managed to remain looking young even though she was well over forty. Arthur was nineteen years old and had no wish to marry Queen Morgana who he had met once when she visited Camelot, she seemed polite but there was an unbound gleam of greed behind her eyes whenever she looked at the riches and power that Camelot possessed. But his protests fell on deaf ears and his father sent him with a few gold coins and his annoying manservant who made jokes about brass to her domain; why could nothing exciting happen? He would regret that thought a few moments later when the carriage driver let out a muffled cry and Arthur looked out the window. The driver was on the floor with his eyes closed

"Is something wrong sire? Do you want something to eat? Or maybe to drink? There might be a stream nearby which I could run to and…" George began immediately.

"Shut up!" Arthur ordered before the bumbling man could annoy him further, something was wrong and the flash of black that appeared from the outside concerned him slightly

"Ok George someone is outside, it could be bandits but there is only one way to find out? Up for a bit of running?" Arthur grinned evilly. The next moment did not bode well for George as he was suddenly thrown out of the carriage and into the forest, his feet touched leaves and twigs which he managed to trip over before rising to his feet. He looked to the left and to the right

"There's nothing here sire!" he announced looking pleased he had helped in some way, Arthur sighed and got out of the carriage to see why the driver had stopped when he was hit by something. It was heavy and packed a powerful kick as it sent him to the floor,

"Oww!" he yelped as something else knocked into him while he heard the carriage being flung open and the sound of rummaging followed.

"Hey what's going on?" he demanded suddenly as his hands were forced behind his back and thick ropes tied around them.

"What's going on?" George screamed girlishly as the same happened to him, the stench of ale suddenly filled Arthur's nostrils and he was forced onto his knees and a man stood in front of them. Man seemed to be a bit of an overstatement and he was about half the size of Arthur, but he wore a pirate's getup without the eye patch and carried a cutlass. He wore black boots

"Who are you?" Arthur laughed suddenly and the man's posture and size, the man smiled back menacingly. There were seven other men of the same size surrounding them all with swords drawn but this man seemed to be the leader

"Greetings we are the Gwaine and friends resistance movement based in this forest, we seek to overthrow Queen Morgana and also make as much easy cash as we can. In the last month alone Gwaine and friends has attacked no less than six ale cars, twelve taverns with suspected Morgana agents inside, also we have investigated several brothels in the last two weeks to ensure the people's loyalty and our major victory was last week when Percival here discovered a huge shipment of ale among other things heading towards the palace which Gwaine and friends seized. I'm Gwaine by the way," the man; Gwaine explained looking triumphant.

"Can you handle that much Ale I mean you are a bit…" Arthur began mockingly but Gwaine simply kicked him in the groin. He groaned in pain

"Now who are you and what are you carrying? Ale? Mead ? Wine?" Gwaine inquired curiously. Arthur wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to tell them who he was or they would rob him blind

"This is Prince Arthur Pendragon!" George interjected suddenly. Arthur shot him a venomous glare

"Prince? More of a princess! Well boys it looks like we drink like rich men tonight!" the dwarf announced happily, then he picked up Arthur's sword

"Nice piece, well I'll confiscate this along with any gold you have on you and that carriage. Out of interest what are your clothes made of?" Gwaine continued. Arthur snorted there was no way he would tell them this

"Prince Arthur only wears clothes of the finest silk!" George proclaimed much to Arthur's displeasure

"Do you want the servant?" he inquired quickly. Gwaine waddled over and examined George

"Is he a good worker?" he wondered aloud

"Is brass the colour of brass?" George laughed trying to make a tasteless joke

"No we don't want him, though I will have them clothes. Cut them up and I might have a new pair of fancy trousers, Percival could do with that shirt as he's been walking around shirtless a bit too much for my liking and your gold buttons we can melt down," Gwaine decided immediately.

"Gwaine I found gold, and lots of it!" Another dwarf announced from inside the carriage

"Well done Leon," Gwaine beamed. The dwarfs grinned at each other

"Oh and behalf of Gwaine and friends welcome to Altaira we hope you have a pleasant stay. Oh and if you see Queen Morgana tell her she's an old crone… ok boys take all their clothes except their underwear, we can give them some dignity and then let's meet back home and plot which taverns we're going to raid tonight!" Gwaine ordered with a wide smile. However at that very moment the clock struck eleven in the morning and at this very moment eighteen years ago Princes Guinevere was born.

Meanwhile 

Gwen was on her way down from getting her things when she saw Morgana had left her bedroom door open, she was still curious as to who she was talking to and who had the nerve to talk to her in that way. So she figured she might find a clue in her room, she looked through the door for a moment and seeing as no one was inside she slipped in, it was clean as usual and Gwen knew if the servants left even a spot Morgana would have them executed. A prince was arriving later in the day apparently and she wondered who in the world would want to meet Morgana,

"Merlin, Merlin on the wall tell me who is the fairest of them all," Gwen murmured softly remembering what her stepmother had said, from behind her the Emrys mirror began to cloud.

"That would be you Princess Guinevere of Altaira," A voice informed her from behind. Gwen jumped up and looked behind her and came face to face with Merlin who seemed delighted to see her

"It is so good to see someone other than that witch!" he sighed thinking of Morgana and shuddering.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked surprised she was talking to a mirror

"I am the Merlin of the Mirror and am sworn to only tell the truth. I have hung in this room for years now and every day I am forced to answer the same question. Who is the fairest of them all? Like it changes, the amount of times I have said you my Queen, or it's still you my queen. Once I even said its Christmas Morgana and we both know what I'm going to say; so shut up!" Merlin explained glad to have someone else to talk to.

"You talk to the Queen like that!" Gwen was amazed

"Yes, she needs me; I am the source of her magic. The spell she uses to keep her young has left her weak and she uses this mirror as a power source in a way; though she is technically borrowing power and as we made a deal I can do nothing," Merlin sighed sadly

"Deal?" Gwen asked. Merlin broke into a smile suddenly

"Oh yes she made a deal, it states _I Queen Morgana of Altaira swear that the magic I use from the mirror of Emrys will be returned when my reign is truly over," _Merlin answered in her voice.

"She thinks her rein will last for ever and as much as she annoys me she's right, I have no way to stop her! Though when her reign ends then the bill she's got well… let's just say it is large" he continued. Then he looked up and for a moment seemed confused

"The Queen approaches Princess, move quickly and remember do not trust the creepy guy who looks like the kind of man who would'nt cross the road to save, the kind of guy who is only charming when you too drunk and is known as _the big mistake I made at the bar last night_, "Merlin warned realising Morgana was on her way.

Later

Gwen danced through the forest with delight, this was the first time she had left the walls of the castle and she was enjoying every moment of it.; Merlin's warning was mostly forgotten and the woodland creatures watched her curiously as she picked herbs for Gaius who was somewhere in the woods picking other herbs, then she heard a deep sigh. She wondered why someone would be this deep into the forest and stepped forward

"Hello?" she called curiously, then more boldly she shouted

"Hello!" No one answered for a moment before someone shouted

"Help!" Gwen quickly drew the small dagger Gaius had given her encase she ran into trouble and walked forward. There she found two men hung upside down wearing nothing but their undergarments

"Hello?" Gwen called again wondering who these men were. One had a mop of blond hair and was quite muscular while the other was gangly and had one of those faces you just want to punch

"Oh thank God, listen could you please kill George here and then cut me down?" the first man requested calmly, the other man; George strangely did not protest. Gwen walked in a circle around the men before she came face to face with the handsomest man she had ever seen

"Well hello!" Arthur suddenly greeted seeing the most beautiful woman in the world in front of him, His eyes were transfixed on her for a moment before he introduced himself

"I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon and what is a creature of such beauty doing in a place like this?" he wondered with his eyes wide. Gwen giggled softly at the compliment

"I'm Princess Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen," she responded after a while.

"I prefer Guinevere, each syllable of your name is delightful to the tongue," Arthur replied dreamily.

"And I'm George!" George interrupted ruining the moment completely.

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped. Gwen smiled at the tone of the prince before she heard a voice

"Gwen!" it was Gaius.

"I need to go!" she realised. Arthur looked taken aback

"Can you cut me down first?" he wondered, quickly Gwen used her dagger to slice the rope and both men were sent tumbling to the floor, then she began to run towards Gaius who must have been going frantic.

"Will I see you again?" he asked desperately.

"I hope so, I hope so," she responded from the distance. Arthur smiled; it was not Queen Morgana he wanted to marry in this Kingdom. It was Princes Guinevere and he was going to follow her to the end of time just to look at her beauty once more.


End file.
